User blog:Versus Zero/Things from the Dragon Ball series, that may have been taken from existing movies
(Well I have decided to move my blogs from db wiki, here) (If I notice anything new I'll update the blog, also be aware for spoilers.) Well I guess the title explains it all, anyway this is my first blog in a while, so it won't be as good as the other blogs on this wiki. The best way to do this blog, is going by saga, so I'm going to post by saga, things that DB may have taken from movies, or at least were inspired from the movies. Dragon Ball *Well one thing that doesn't need to be said, since it's obvious, is the different Bruce Lee Impersonators, in some of Dragon Ball episodes and the use of the Jackie Chan name by Master Roshi. Also just something that I have noticed the color of the energy waves in all 3 series, kinda looks like the lightsabers from Star Wars. *Also the whole concept of the Great Ape is practically the one of the Werewolf. Think about, human looks in the full moon and transforms into an animal, without controlling his actions(of course the changed the controlling part later in Z). But here instead of a wolf the hero turns into an Ape. World Tournament Saga *I'm not really sure, but the way the fight between Goku and Master Rochi/Jackie Chan ends, with both of them getting down and struggling to get up, is similar to the end of the fight in Rocky 2, although in db the main character looses, while in Rocky the main character wins and in db they go down with a kick, instead of a punch. King Piccolo Saga *The design of King Piccolo and his son's, bears a resemblance to the Green Goblin from the Spider-Man comics.(Mainly the head, the ears.) Dragon Ball Z Saiyan and Frieza Saga *The whole Frieza organization and they way Frieza feared by everyone(at least in the saga which he debuted), and all the army power he has, seem like the empire in a way. The way Frieza easily replaces his soldiers(well he killed some, when he had no need for them), is like how emperor replaces his students(in a way). *The destruction of planet Vegeta, is a bit similar to the first planet destroyed by the Death Star. * Frieza's 3rd form, although it's stated that it was inspired by demons, it's also very similar to the Aliens from the Alien movies, mainly the head(which is also similar to Appule). *The entire Ginyu Force is a parody of the Japanese(original) version of the Power Rangers. It's stated on wikipedia:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_sentai#Parody_and_homage Cell Saga *The entire Cell Saga seems to be inspired by the Terminator movie series. *For example in both, a person is coming to the past, to warn the people, of some killer machines will kill them all. *A future that is run by destruction, in which there is a war between Androids/Terminators and humans(also machine that can't be kill by bullets, although that is the case with every almost every character in db). Great Saiyaman Saga *Well the whole Great Saiyaman suit of Gohan, seems to be a parody of Kamen Rider. Buu Saga *I think the whole Saiyaman concept, could have been inspired by Kamen Rider (a Japanese series like Power Rangers. Two of its series were adopted into American versions) *Well this one isn't new, since we have that information on the pages(we also have the information that Toriyama, is a Star Wars fan), but was inspired by Rancor, from Star Wars 6. *They way Buu regenerates and very often seems to turn into a bit of a liquid form, seems too similar to the T-1000 terminator from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *Super Buu's/Kid Buu's/Ultra Buu's design could have been inspired by this very minor character from Star Wars, who is named Bib Fortuna So post your thoughts and what you have noticed in the 3 Dragon Ball series, that could have been inspired from Movies.